


10 Genre Fics - Shayla and Taylor

by LuckyNumber78



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:05:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyNumber78/pseuds/LuckyNumber78
Summary: My Wild Force OTP gets the 10 Genre Fic challenge treatment.Each chapter will be a short fic in the Ten Genre challenge. I will update as I write.





	1. Angst

**Angst**

Somewhere deep in her throat, Taylor whined.

It was a sound she probably had never made before, but she was unaware it had escaped her lips at all.

She looked up through foggy eyes. Everything hurt. Especially her head. Waves of pain pulsed through her skull and made her teeth clench and ache.

She saw fire. She was sure of not much else but the fire and the smoke. It reminded her more than anything of a crash she had witnessed during training as an Air Force cadet. But she hadn’t been flying.

She tried to swallow and realized she could not. She tried to call for water and could not find her voice.

With a shock, she realized there was screaming nearby.

Someone was calling her name.

She closed her eyes.

The flamethrower Org had set her on fire. That was good to know.

She ran through her training. She braced for the moment her shock would wear off, and the pain would flood every inch of her. If she survived that long.

Suddenly, Taylor was doused with a cold burst of water. That did the trick.

Her body plunged into a world of hurting, and she faintly noted that some of the hoarse yelling came from her.

In an instant, she felt cool hands cradling her bloodied face, and heard a crying voice whisper her name.

She forced open sooty, lashless eyes, and saw Shayla’s beautiful face. Then she lapsed out of consciousness.


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little pre-canon sweetness.

**First Time**

 

One night, as the sun began to sink low in the clouds, Taylor sat on the lowest branch of a stately, old oak and thought about her old life.

Part of her had loved the rigor of the Air Force, and the sense of responsibility. She also liked speed, and danger -- and camaraderie, she had to admit -- and she had those with Princess Shayla.

She missed belonging to something. Being a part of a bigger whole and not feeling lost. She sighed and looked up at the higher sky, far above the base she’d known. She was so lost up here, she didn’t even feel like part of the population.

As she reflected on this, Princess Shayla glided across the glade, seating herself easily on the low-hanging branch. She rested her hand gently on Taylor’s shoulder. Taylor jumped slightly, but nodded with a smile at her companion.

“I hope I didn’t startle you,” Princess Shayla intoned, wide-eyed.

“Not too much,” Taylor reassured, her smile turning into a lopsided grin, before fading altogether. “I was just thinking.”

Shayla didn’t pry, but nodded.

The two sat in comfortable silence, and waited for the sun to set below their own private horizon.

“Thank you,” Shayla said at last, when the two were lighted only by the moonlight.

Taylor looked at her in surprise.

“For what?” She asked.

“You’ve been more than a guardian to me, Taylor. You’ve made waking from my long sleep a pleasure. A gift.”

Taylor didn’t say anything, and looked up at the moon.

“I love you.” Taylor grumbled after a long moment, halfway between a growl and a cough.

“What was that?” Shayla asked brightly.

“Nothing.” Taylor said, more clearly this time.

“Oh. Well, nothing you, too.” Princess Shayla declared, and settled her hand, palm up, on Taylor’s thigh.

The other woman grasped it gladly. 

It was the first time she had taken Shayla’s hand, and the first time she had ever said “I love you,” and meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> The 10 Genres:  
> ✿ Angst  
> ✩ AU  
> ✿ Crack/Humor  
> ✩ Future fic  
> ✿ First Time  
> ✩ Fluff  
> ✿ Dark-fic  
> ✩ Hurt/Comfort  
> ✿ Smut  
> ✩ UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)


End file.
